


Fever

by rainystreetlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, One Shot, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, let scorpius and albus be happy 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystreetlights/pseuds/rainystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be nervous” Albus said softly as Scorpius gave him an adorably soppy grin “Also shut up you’re not my doctor”<br/>“Nope” Scorpius giggled “But as your Boyfriend (who you are totally going out with by the way) I do worry about you”<br/>“I worry about you too”<br/>“Do you?”<br/>“Yeah” Albus replied “I worry about your sanity”</p><p>ONE-SHOT : It's 7th year at Hogwarts. Scorpius is training to become a healer and Albus is unwell. Totally self-indulgent, established relationship, fluff fest. Just kissing although its kissing in a bed so BE WARNED. Given to me as an anonymous fic prompt at cursedchildscorpius.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Beta read by the ever lovely Autumn who can be found at autumnhearthfire.tumblr.com <3

  
"And the answer to question seven is...?" asked Albus, tickling Scorpius behind the ear with the end of his quill. Scorpius batted him away absent-mindedly, as he scratched away at the parchment in front of him. The classroom was filled with idle chatter, as Professor Longbottom sat making notes at his desk. He was acting as substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whilst their regular teacher, Mr. Finnigan, regrew his nose, after a rather unfortunate Bombarda demonstration.  
  
"Gelinda Glopdrabble," Scorpius mumbled, his concentration fixed solely on his work.  
"Knew it," sang Albus, scrawling it so quickly, he nearly smudged his ink. Albus found it so funny when Scorpius reached this level of focus. For one thing, he'd answer almost any question Albus asked about work, which usually he cruelly withheld for Albus' "own good". He was often so deep in his own little world, that sometimes Albus balanced things on him. Other times he'd spell paper birds to fly around his head. Once Scorpius had entered "The Zone" (as he called it) there was no getting him out of it. Well, almost. Albus let out the most humongous sneeze, which disturbed half the class, Scorpius and poor Professor Longbottom, who pulled out his wand as though he were being attacked.  
  
“Gosh, Albus, are you alive after that? That’s the third time today,” Scorpius whispered with a smile. Albus looked dazed for a minute, his eyes going momentarily swimmy before the world spun back into focus.  
  
“I’m fine,” Albus replied, steadying himself. “I don’t know if poor Neville is though.” He felt a hand rest on his, before pulling it under the table. Scorpius was initiating contact which, in the three months they had been going out, was extremely rare.  
  
“Don’t get ill,” Scorpius said, feigning nonchalance, as he softly caressed Albus’ hand with his own. He was doing a terrible job, because he’d already turned the colour of a ripe beetroot. “Snotty noses aren’t on my list of things I like about you.” He was teasing Albus, but there was genuine concern in his tone of voice, which made Albus smile.  
  
“Are you actually worrying?” he asked, laughing slightly.  
  
“No…” Scorpius said, guiltily. “Okay, maybe a bit. There’s a lot going around at the moment.”  
  
“Merlin’s stupid pointy hat,” Albus sighed, exasperated. “Scorpius, you’re the only student in Hogwarts history that’s been allowed to do pre-university healer training. Pomfrey’s nominating you for the St Mungo’s Scholarship.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I want to be using any of that training on you though, does it?” Scorpius said, squeezing Albus’ hand. Albus squeezed back slightly harder. Scorpius squeezed again. Now they were both just trying to break each-others hands. They separated, giggling.  
  
“Shut up Scorp,” Albus giggled.  
  
“Make me,” Scorpius sighed, leaning his head on Albus’ shoulder and looking down at his work. “You’ve got question seven wrong.”  
  
“You GAVE me question seven.”  
  
“Oh… Well then, we’ve got question seven wrong,” Scorpius chirped, sitting upright and crossing Galinda’s name off of his own piece of parchment.  
  
“What’s the right answer then?”  
  
“I’m not telling,” Scorpius sang. Albus sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands.  
  
“It’s for your ‘own good’,” they said in unison; Scorpius with glee and Albus with melodramatic despair.  
   


* * *

  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Scorpius asked, as they walked through the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. Since Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning, Albus had sneezed twice in Herbology, once in Potions and at one point, he sneezed so hard in the courtyard, that he nearly fell over from the force of it.  
  
“Fine,” Albus huffed, swatting at the air. “It's probably a sneezing jinx from that troll boy that’s friends with my brother. I saw him talking about me at breakfast this morning.”  
  
“Who? Taurus Venn?” Scorpius fussed, picking fluff off of Albus’ robes. “I saw. He couldn’t seem to eat his own porridge without spilling it down his front. I’d be very surprised if he could produce an effective hex.”  
  
“Please stop pruning me,” Albus sighed, batting Scorpius’ hand away lightly. He loved it secretly.  
  
“Force of habit,” hummed Scorpius, as they stopped outside of the Hospital Wing. “I’m nervous. Now are you sure you don’t want to come i—“  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Because it would only take a few minu—“  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you’ll feel much bett—“ Scorpius pushed. The corridor had finally cleared, so Albus took his opportunity to lean up and kiss Scorpius on the cheek, completely cutting off his train of thought.  
  
"Don’t be nervous,” Albus said softly, as Scorpius gave him an adorably soppy grin. “Also shut up, you’re not my doctor.”  
  
“Nope,” Scorpius giggled. “But as your Boyfriend (who you are totally going out with by the way) I do worry about you.”  
  
“I worry about you too.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Albus replied. “I worry about your sanity,” he said cheekily, as he ran his hand through the front of Scorpius’ milky white hair. Scorpius snorted with awkward, adorable laughter.  
  
“Somebody has to,” he sang, as he kissed the top of Albus’ head and waved as he wandered into the Hospital Wing. “I’ll be working for an hour. Set up the chessboard for when I get back.”  
  
“Go on my darling,” Albus called after him. “Heal some grazed knees for me! Sort out a few Bat-Bogey Hex cases! My hero!” His sarcasm did not go unnoticed, as Scorpius turned and waved a very rude hand gesture at him, before dipping through the wooden door.  
  
Albus sneezed.  
  
Loudly.  


* * *

  
  
It was 9pm and Scorpius still wasn’t back from his work with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Albus had been sat in front of a fully laid out wizards chess board for the last two hours and in that time he’d started feeling increasingly hotter, headachy and tired. He tried shifting everything to a table by the lake windows, so he could press his throbbing head against the cold glass, but he found this attracted the Giant Squid who playfully tapped against it.  
  
“Go away,” mumbled Albus, whose voice came out muffled and croaky. The squid continued until Albus looked up. It waved one slimy tentacle, which made Albus smile weakly, waving back. This seemed to please the squid, who swam off somewhere into the murky reeds. Albus’ vision was blurrier than ever and he barely noticed Scorpius sink down opposite him.  
  
“Albus Potter? Are you in there? Earth to Albus!” Scorpius teased. Albus looked around dreamily and blinked a few times.  
  
“Sorry mate,” Albus said softly. “I was conversing with the squid.”  
  
“Obviously,” he chuckled. Leaning his chin on his hand, he scanned Albus with his eyes before chirping: “So work was interesting.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“One kid in first year has managed, and I don’t know how, to completely vanish all of their fingers.”  
  
“All of them?” Albus exclaimed, laughing.  
  
“Yep. Every single one. Turns out they’d managed to hex them so they’d spring off and wriggle away. I spent ages running around the castle trying to find the bloody things.”  
  
“How in the world do you accidentally hex your own fingers off?”  
  
“I don’t know… He was in Hufflepuff?” Scorpius shrugged with a cheeky look in his eye.  
  
"That’s just elitist Scorpius,” Albus teased with a fake gasp, wagging his finger.  
“Whatever happened to ‘house unity’?”  
  
“Sorry, I think for a moment there I suddenly channelled my grandad,” Scorpius said with a cheeky look. “Pawn to D5,” he ordered, as the little white chess piece walked reluctantly towards the spot he’d indicated. Albus looked down at the board but the black and white checkers made him feel queasy. He pressed his hand against his forehead for a second to try and cool it down, but the sudden movement only made him feel worse.   
  
“Albus,” Scorpius said firmly. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Albus mumbled. “Pawn to—“ He suddenly stopped as a wave of nausea hit him. Standing up abruptly he staggered to the dorm rooms. Behind him, Albus’ pawn looked extremely put-out by his lack of complete instruction.

 

* * *

  
  
Scorpius was totally lost. One minute Albus had been sitting in front of him being… well Albus-y. Next thing he knew Albus had flown into the dorm room complex, looking green as a leprechaun. With no clear idea of what was going on, Scorpius threw himself from the table and ran after him. The obvious place to look was in their dorm room, however when Scorpius flung the door open he was disappointed to find that the figure sat on a bed was not Albus. Instead, Oleander Fayose, their extremely boring roommate, sat reading a book on advanced Arithmancy. He was a tanned boy, with short black hair and almond shaped brown eyes tucked behind a pair of square spectacles.  
  
“He’s vomiting,” said Oleander blankly, in a thick Croatian accent, gesturing vaguely towards the bathroom. “Can you tell him to do it elsewhere? It’s foul.” he sneered.  
  
“No,” Scorpius said calmly, as he stalked towards the bathroom door. “Olly can you give us a minute?”  
  
“No.” Oleander replied equally calmly. Scorpius sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
“Sorry,” came a weak voice from behind it.  
  
“It’s me,” said Scorpius, trying to hide the worry in his voice. “Can I come in, Albus?”   
  
Scorpius heard sounds of the door being unlocked as it opened a fraction. Oleander wrinkled his nose and pulled his sleeve up to his face.  
  
“Ugh,” he scoffed “You’ll infect me.”  
  
“Leave then!” Scorpius snapped as he entered the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
The sight he was faced with was pitiful. Albus was resting his head pathetically on the closed toilet lid. His face was pale and his hands were shaking wildly. Scorpius filled a glass of water from the sink at the other side of the room, sat down opposite Albus cross legged and helped him sit upright. Handing him the water, he sighed heavily.  
  
“Don’t say I told you so,” Albus croaked groggily as he sipped at the water. Scorpius smiled.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he soothed, placing his hand on Albus’ head to take his temperature. “Still nauseous?” Albus nodded. Rummaging in his pocket, Scorpius produced a Puking Pastille.  
  
"Okay, I know you’re not a qualified healer yet, but I’m 99.9% sure that isn’t going to help me, Scorp,” Albus scoffed. Scorpius smirked to himself.  
  
“If you weren’t so unwell I’d make you bet money on that,” Scorpius teased, snapping the pastille in half. “The green side,” he said calmly, holding up said half, “makes you sick, but the blue side,” he held out the other side for Albus to take, “actually contains a very powerful anti-nausea solution. This will stop the vomiting.”  
  
“That’s smart,” Albus said, staring at the little blue sweet in his hand. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water.  
  
“Now as for everything else, talk me through your symptoms.”  
  
“Symptoms,” giggled Albus, slightly delirious. “You’re so cute when you’re playing doctor.”  
  
“Stop flirting with me and tell me what’s wrong.” Scorpius chuckled turning slightly pink.  
  
“I’m hot.”  
  
“Well if we’re playing the flirting game, I could have told you that much,” Scorpius said, shooting double gun fingers accompanied by a cheeky wink. “Sorry that was the wrong time to make that jok—“  
  
"I’m hot,” Albus repeated, “…and also very warm,” he added cheekly, returning the double gun fingers and wink in a slightly more pathetic, but still cheesy way. Scorpius beamed.  
  
“I see what you did there,” he giggled.  
  
“I feel sick obviously,” Albus continued, “and although the sneezing has stopped, I feel all wobbly when I stand up and dizzy when I look around. I’ve got a headache and um… well, I don’t know how to explain it really.”  
  
“Go on,” Scorpius probed, scanning Albus with his soft grey eyes.  
  
“Well this is happening,” Albus said weakly, lifting up the sleeve of his robes to reveal penny sized, bright green and blue spots all the way up his arms. Scorpius let out a loud gasp.  
  
“Not good!” he said panicked. “A bit very not good!”  
  
“What?” Albus asked, suddenly becoming frightened. “Scorpius am I going to die?”  
  
“No! No it’s fine it’s just… Albus that looks like dragon pox”.  
  
“DRAGON POX?” Albus shouted his voice going hoarse.  
  
“If he has dragon pox I’m leaving Hogwarts!” shouted Oleander through the wooden door.  
  
“It’s not dragon pox, Olly!” Scorpius shouted, rolling his eyes before looking back at Albus, still slightly panic stricken. “Probably, I mean… Nobody’s had it in years… you’d need to be around dragons regularly to get it… It’s probably fine… probably,” Scorpius stammered in the least soothing way possible. “Its going to be fine,” his hand hovered over Albus’ arm before he pulled it back away again.  
  
Albus stood up suddenly panicked, causing Scorpius to shoot up too. It was a good thing he did, because in seconds Albus had fainted, causing Scorpius to let out a loud squeak of fear.  
  
“Albus!” he shouted. “Albus? Albus please tell me you’re alright!” There was no response. Scorpius lay him in the recovery position on the floor and with a ferocity he didn’t know he had, Scorpius flung the bathroom door open.  
  
“Is he dead?” Oleander asked, tastelessly.  
  
“Go and get Madam Pomfrey. Now.” Scorpius said firmly in response.  
  
“I don’t see why you can’t go and get her. He isn’t going anywh—“ In the blink of an eye, Scorpius withdrew his wand and pointed it at Oleander’s neck.  
  
“Oleander Fayose,” Scorpius said calmly, “if I lose Albus Potter, the person whom my world revolves around, the only person who has ever made my life bearable, because you couldn’t be bothered to get help; you will find out why people stay clear of the Malfoy family. Do I make myself absolutely and abundantly clear?”  
  
“Okay!” Oleander said quickly, looking frightened for the first time in his life. Throwing the book down on the bed, he quickly sped out of the room without so much as a second glance. Scorpius withdrew his wand and looked at it for a second with a mixture of pride and surprise at his own words. Stuffing it back in his robes, he quickly ran over to Albus, who was slowly blinking his eyes open and sitting up.  
  
“Oh thank Merlin you’re alright!” Scorpius squealed, placing an ill-advised kiss on the top of Albus’ head. “Did you see any of what just happened? I finally told Olly where to stick it!… It was WAY beyond cool, if I do say so myself.”  
  
“Scorpius,” Albus said woozily. His voice was dreamy and his pitch was all over the place. “Bed.” Scorpius snapped back to reality.  
  
"Understood,” he said, slowly helping Albus to his feet. When they reached Albus’ bed, Scorpius removed Albus’ school robes and helped him out of his tie and trousers.  
  
“Go’ssh Scorpius, ‘ure so keen to undresssss me,” Albus slurred, trying to be cheeky. Scorpius let out an exasperated sigh and gave him 'A Look'.  
  
“Albus, there is literally nothing at all sexy about you being as pale as I am and covered in big green spots. Take your school shirt off, put your pajamas on and lie down.”  
  
Albus did as he was told unassisted, while Scorpius ran to get him another drink of water. When he returned, Scorpius found Albus lay sprawled on his back groaning. Their two other roommates opened the door at the point where Scorpius had leant over to take his boyfriend’s temperature. The two of them took one look at the two boys and then promptly did a 180 degree turn, leaving.  
  
“Oh for the love of…” mumbled Scorpius, who gestured at the door. “Well there’s another rumor,” he huffed, pulling up a small wooden chair from the corner of the dormitory, to the side of Albus’ bed. Pulling out his wand, Scorpius tried a very basic diagnostics charm. The diagnosis pulsed through his arm and into the front of his mind.  
  
“Nausea. Dizziness. Blurred vision,” it repeated.  
  
“No, really?” Scorpius said out loud, with a hefty amount of sarcasm before putting down his wand and sighing. “Why did you have to get something that I’ve not been trained in yet?” Scorpius sighed, toying with Albus’ hair. “I’m worried now. Really worried.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Albus slurred. “You’re gorgeous,” he said absently, going off on a tangent.  
  
“Thanks pumpkin, but I’m not 100% sure how that helps our situation,” sighed Scorpius, holding his hand. Albus just blinked bemusedly causing Scorpius to check nobody was standing behind him “What?”  
  
“Pumpkin,” Albus repeated curiously. “Do we do pet names?” Scorpius’ mouth opened slightly in disbelief. He hadn’t even noticed he’d said it.  
  
“Oh um…” he stammered. “I suppose we do… yes? Yes. We do now. If you like them I mean, we don’t have to.”  
  
"Hm,” Albus mused. “Okay, gorgeous,” he sighed, closing his eyes. It was a good thing he did, because Scorpius had just used his free hand to do a mini fist bump, before realising just how uncool it really was.  
  
“I know you just celebrated to yourself,” mumbled Albus, with his eyes still closed.  
  
“It’s marvelous how you always seem to know. Is it magic?” Scorpius hummed.  
  
“No. I just know you’re a total loser,” Albus slurred.  
  
“A total loser that you fancy,” Scorpius whispered, resting his chin on his free hand as he watched Albus rest, slowly tracing circles with his thumb on the hand he was holding. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Scorpius couldn’t resist disturbing him. “I really like you Albus,” he said softly. “Well, that’s sort of an understatement, really,” he said even quieter. Shifting in his seat, Scorpius watched as Albus lay still. “I love you,” Scorpius mumbled. “I really, really do… Gosh, that feels amazing to say! You don’t have to say it back, obviously. Wow… Gosh, again… Gosh, three times! Triple gosh! I just, I thought you ought to know it, really I’ve been thinking it for so long, but now just felt like the perfect time to—Albus are you breathing!?” Scorpius shrieked, standing up suddenly and checking for breath. If there was breathing there, it was shallow. He was about to check for a pulse, when into the room flew Oleander, followed by Madam Pomfrey, who looked ready for action.  
  
"Right, lets take a look at him then,” she said firmly, walking over to where Scorpius was stood. Without warning, Scorpius suddenly burst into tears with the shock of what was unfolding.  
  
“I don’t think he’s breathing,” Scorpius stuttered. “I didn’t notice I—“ Pomfrey shook her head, examining Albus with her wand and sighing.  
  
“Oh Mr. Malfoy, please pull yourself together. No student has ever died from Venificus Magi, you know that. He’s just fallen asleep.”  
  
“What’s Venifi—whats that?” Olly asked looking between them. Scorpius suddenly looked very sheepish.  
  
“It’s the latin word for um… magic flu.”  
  
“Magic flu?” Oleander huffed. “Oh forget this then, I’m going back into the common room. I can’t believe you made me get Pomfrey for magic flu.”  
  
“In your defense, Mr Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey added, as Olly left the room, “it’s a much more serious case than I’ve seen so far. Nothing I can’t treat of course, but these big spots along his arms are often an indication that it’s been exacerbated by stress. Your NEWT’s are coming up soon, aren’t they?” asked Madam Pomfrey. Scorpius nodded. “And people aren’t terribly kind to you both. Especially since you became…”  
  
“Together. Yeah,” Scorpius said weakly, wiping his nose with his sleeve.  
  
“A lot of media attention too, considering your parentage,” she mused. “Draco, I mean. I don’t believe the rumors.” She opened her case and pulled out a small vial of potion. “It will get easier with time. People tend to fear what they don’t understand.” She said this in such an uncharacteristically soft voice, that Scorpius nearly started crying again. Madam Pomfrey threw him the potion, which completely distracted him. “Tip a few drops of this onto his arms, it will clear the spots,” she instructed.  
  
She was there for half an hour and Scorpius was surprised by how much of her information he already knew. Together they managed to cool Albus down completely, clear the spots and settle the fever significantly. All the way through, Madam Pomfrey gave him rare words of encouragement and even let him talk her through the proper way to cast a stasis charm, although they decided Albus was recovering peacefully without one.  
  
It’s surprising,” Madam Pomfrey said, as she was packing up. “Usually excessive vomiting is the main characteristic of Venificus Magi. It came through on my diagnosis but he didn’t seem to get ill once.”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Scorpius said, rubbing his eyes. It was getting late. “I used the blue side of a Puking Pastille in place of an anti-nausea potion.” Madam Pomfrey stood still for a moment, before a curious smile broke on her face.  
  
“You’re a very interesting boy, Scorpius Malfoy. Peculiar, that you're a Slytherin.”  
  
“Um...Thanks?” Scorpius said cautiously, unsure what to make of this statement.  
  
“I’d usually insist by now that the patient should be brought to the Hospital Wing, to be looked after under my care, however… I think he’s probably in safer hands here.”   
Turning towards the door she called out, “You’ll be hearing from St Mungo's very soon I’m sure. In the meantime,” she rested on the handle of the door for a moment and looked at Scorpius from across the room, beaming, “do give yourself a little bit more credit. You are a fantastic healer,” and with that she’d gone, leaving Scorpius a smiling, awkward, emotional mess.   
  
It had been a long night. Getting into pajamas, he looked at his own bed for a moment before turning to look at Albus’. Wandering over, he sat on the floor beside Albus, who was now lying on his side in the fetal position, looking far less spotty with the natural glow back in his skin. He was beautiful and Scorpius rested his head against the mattress for a minute… just a minute…

 

* * *

  
  
Scorpius awoke to find a hand running through his hair. His arse was completely numb from the hard floor beneath him and his feet were colder than they’d ever been. The lake water was lapping at the window nearby, as the clock on the wall read 5:36 in the morning. Looking around blearily, Scorpius could see all the beds exept his and Albus’ had their drapes drawn shut. He added ‘roommates coming back in to see me sleeping next to my boyfriend on the floor’ to the list of stories that would be flying around at breakfast.  
  
“Hello handsome,” Albus whispered. Scorpius looked up to see him beaming down at him with wild black hair and smiling green eyes as though nothing had happened.  
  
“Hello,” Scorpius said groggily. “How are you?”  
  
“Better for seeing you,” Albus soothed, twisting wonderful patterns into Scorpius’ hair. “Why are you sat on the floor?”  
  
"I just wanted to… be around. Then I fell asleep,” he yawned. Albus laughed softly.  
  
“Come here you big idiot,” he whispered, pulling Scorpius up onto the bed. Scorpius looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.  
  
“Um,” he squeaked, as he climbed in next to Albus. “Hello again.”  
  
“Your feet are so cold,” Albus whinged as they lay side by side facing one another.  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, actually they are,” Scorpius stammered. This was the first time they’d shared a bed and he’d suddenly gone from being very tired to EXTREMELY awake.  
  
“Scorp.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Calm down,” Albus sighed, picking up the wand from his dresser and spelling the curtains shut. With a quick mumble of ‘muffiato,’ he also ensured that their sleeping roommates wouldn’t hear any details of their conversation. Scorpius did the opposite of calming down.  
  
“Does this mean—“ he panicked, unsure as to whether he should get out and run away now. Albus rolled his eyes. “Because I don’t know Albus, it’s so …so tempting but I don’t know if it’s a good idea. You’ve just been unwell and I don’t know if—“  
  
“Merlin,” he sighed. “No. We aren’t doing that…"  
  
I just want a hug. It’s a school night and anyway, like you said, I’ve not been well.”  
  
“Phew,” Scorpius sighed, getting slightly more comfortable.  
  
“Interesting that it’s tempting though, I’ll bare that in mind.”  
  
“Albus!” Scorpius whispered, incensed. Albus laughed softly. Scorpius suddenly remembered all of the silly things he said the night before, a wave of molten panic hitting him all at once. “How much of last night do you remember?”  
  
“Bits and bobs,” Albus said, dreamily watching Scorpius’ grey eyes flick across his face. “Last thing I remember is you calling me ‘pumpkin’.”  
  
Oh no,” Scorpius groaned, running a hand down his face. Albus grinned.  
  
“It was sweet. You can do it in future if you want just…not in class maybe.”  
  
“Only if you do it too. I won’t be the only soppy one.”  
  
“I believe I said ‘good morning handsome,’ didn’t I? I can call you sweetheart if you prefer it?”  
  
“I definitely don’t.”  
  
“Or honey bunny, or dearie, or my darling.”  
  
“Stop,” Scorpius said with a giggle. “I get the picture.” The two of them smiled for a minute. Scorpius leaned in to kiss Albus but he was stopped by Albus’ hand.  
  
“No that’s horrible,” he said softly. “I was sick earlier.” Scorpius blinked at him for a second before an idea struck him.  
  
“Wait here,” he said, quickly jumping out of bed. Scurrying over to his bedside table, he retrieved his wand and ran back over to Albus, ducking beneath the drapes. Once inside he sat cross legged on the bed and made Albus sit up too.  
  
“Just to warn you - this is going to feel strange,” Scorpius whispered. “Ive always wanted to try this,” he mumbled to himself, before pointing his wand at Albus.  
  
“Oh good, an untested spell,” Albus chuckled. “My favorite.”   
  
Scorpius made a triangular shape with the end of his wand and mumbled, ‘Menthamustus’. Albus’ eyes opened wide and Scorpius looked terrified for a moment, before Albus suddenly burst out laughing, far louder than he probably should have.  
  
“What?” pushed Scorpius as Albus struggled to contain himself. Finally calming down, Albus pointed at his throat.  
  
“A toothpaste spell? My whole mouth and throat tastes like mint, Scorpius, what did you do?”  
  
"I’ve cleaned your mouth… so I can… kiss it,” he said cautiously. “Merlin, now I say it out loud, that’s possibly the most embarrassing idea I have had to date. If you’re not keeping a record then you should start one because I think this has taken the number one spot.” Albus was laughing uncontrollably now and Scorpius was suddenly thankful for the muffling charm he had placed on the other roommates. “It’s properly clean though, it doesn’t just taste of mint.”  
  
“Who invents a spell like that?” Albus asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know. A wizard who was both horny and paranoid about bad oral hygiene, I suppose.”  
  
“So what you’re telling me is you invented it,” Albus joked, causing Scorpius to snort with laughter.  
  
“Oh go away Albus,” he whispered crawling closer to him.  
  
“Shan’t,” Albus mumbled before the two of them pressed their lips together in an extremely minty kiss. Albus fell onto his back as Scorpius threaded his hands into his wild black hair and deepened the kiss. Both of them realised they should probably stop and though it was difficult they somehow managed it.  
  
“School night?” Scorpius mumbled.  
  
“School night, yeah,” Albus replied miserably.  
  
Scorpius stayed lying on Albus, like a large gangly teddy bear, whilst Albus ran his hands up and down his spine.  
  
“Technically, it’s a Saturday tomorrow,” Albus whispered.  
  
“Yes, Albus, but the joy of attending a boarding school is that every night is a school night. Even if we are 18 and in charge of our own destinies, I don’t think ‘Chosen One's Son Shags Voldemort’s Alleged Offspring in a Room with Three Other Students’ will be our greatest Daily Prophet headline.”  
  
“Yeah,” Albus conceded. “More to the point, it’s badly worded. It should be ‘The Boys Who Shagged’ or ‘Potter’s Chosen THE ONE’, they’d sell much better.” This made Scorpius giggle into Albus’ neck. Albus squirmed for a moment before hugging Scorpius tighter and whispering, “I love you too… by the way.”  
  
Scorpius lifted his head up to look at Albus, who was smiling at him as though he’d just won the lottery. Scorpius’ eyes suddenly welled up, though he blamed it on being tired. “Oh come on Scorp,” Albus soothed, wiping his eyes for him. “You need to stop doing that. One of these days you’ll make me cry too.”  
  
“I love you so much,” Scorpius whispered, pulling Albus back into a hug and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “How did you know I said it?”  
  
“To be honest I didn’t,” Albus admitted. “But I think it every time I see you," he confessed. "And I think if it were you lying unwell in a bed, I would have said it. To be honest if you’d so much as coughed I would have shouted it at you across the Great Hall. You’re gorgeous and brilliant and talented and thank you so much for helping me get better.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“And sorry for being a stubborn idiot and not asking for help sooner.”  
  
“Forgiven.”  
  
“And I love you. And as soon as we’re out of this school forever—“ Albus leaned right into Scorpius ear and whispered something so vulgar Scorpius actively got up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Albus laughed whilst Scorpius just looked thoroughly shell-shocked.  
  
“Are you angry at me?” Albus asked with a smile.  
  
“No,” Scorpius said, turning to smile back at Albus. “But I’m going to remove myself from the situation before it escalates and the whole school discovers what you just said.”  
  
“Tease.”  
  
“Perv,” Scorpius joked “I love you Albus,” he said softly touching Albus’ arm before ducking under the drapes and disappearing to his own bed.  
  
“I love you too, 'Pumpkin',” Albus teased, turning over and falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> That's as close to smut as i'll ever get with these guys I think. They could be 105 years old and i'd still be like 'no i couldn't they're my tiny sons'
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! As always me blog is cursedchildscorpius.tumblr.com if you ever want to send a prompt. Just be warned it might be HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS of words long.


End file.
